custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ihu
Welcome to my talk page, everyone! Please feel free to ask me anything, or just chat. Movie Infobox Hey man, thanks for your review! I'm going to make some pictures for it, but I've searched and I can't find a movie infobox on this Wiki. Do you know if there is one or how to make one? Any help will be greatly appreciated. Eugene Rogers 02:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Psychometrics " " is the canon name for that element. And you seem to misunderstand that "psychometry" is defined as the ability to learn about an object's past by touching it, not what you have on your page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK, sure. That would be great! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] RE: Game No, it's not real, I made it up. The evil dude. 19:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) imydrex sure! as long as ya give credit. What version are you using? would you like instructions? So many questions :s actaully only 2 but still :P Back From the Dead. Ah, long time no see....but i wat to have a 1 vs. 1 moc contest with you.- Creator613 TIL Hello,Ihu,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME! I PityUser talk:Jareroden97the Fool! I am not sure if I told you this allready but I finished that jyraxian a couple mounths ago and have been procrastinating about uploading the pic (mainly becuase I can't think of a name) Message regarding Ids5621 Ids has told me that his time on the internet is going to become less and less from now till june as some very important exams are coming up for his GCSEs. He will spend a lot of time revising so expect him to be very few time during the following three months.--Abc8920 18:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!! In responce to the intro thingy you made, all I can say is this: IT'S FREAK'N AWESOME!!!! Do you think you can make one for Sands of Change? So I can use this as the opening for my episodes? Respond on my talk page. {Toa Hydros 17:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC)} Basiclly the same thing, just using the Mask of Shadows (which is Verex's face in the show)against a dark grey background or something, and if possible including a roar-type sound near the end (like what a tiger or lion might make). Thanks! {Toa Hydros 17:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC)} The Eternal War Contest The Eternal War contest has begun! enter your MOCs today! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax39']] The Eternal War Contest The Eternal War contest has begun! enter your MOCs today! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax39']] Element Sure. I will let you use Soul.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] filming I can't wait to see how it turns out!! :) Also the water-craft; i already have i idea what to put on its page, but its very basic. When i get round to putting it up do you think you could flesh it out for me?? } GCSEs I chose business, geography, Art (graphics) and french. I must say, the geography syllabus is very very fast paced. Lessons are very efficient :P Also i could never take drama. I suffer from an extreme case of scaredofstandingupinfrontofacrowditis. :P Hope i was of help :) Hi Hey Ihu! I hadn't seen you in a long time. I think that you might want to check this. You have preference over other users when choosing.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Ihu, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Check this out! [[User:Teammcb|'Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) hoverboard Thanks for organising the page! I really appreciate it! Also the talk page has been deleted but I think it has been moved. Were you trying to make a gallery? That would have been awsome. Also I recently got 100 suscribers on youtube. I was thinking of having a 100 suscribers special and was wondering if you wanted to feature, since you help me alot. If you do PM me on Utube. Aah, I understand it now.. I guess I did so, ecause I had listened to much to those british friends of mine, who began spatting all kinds of nonsense about their fellow brittannians. I wasn't really thinking too much when I wrote my first reply and thus assumed what those guys said for the truth.. Thanks for the wake-up call. I won't make such mistakes again. mail of a e-ular variety check your emails :)